


Veille

by Ahelya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, After the Agni Kai, Angst, Episode: s02e18 The Earth King, Episode: s03e19 Sozin's Comet Part 2 The Old Masters, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Nuit d'écriture, Short One Shot, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Zuko dormait. Iroh veillait...





	Veille

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Papillon ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Et ça n'a que de loin par temps de brouillard à voir avec le thème mais bon, que voulez-vous, moi, papillon, ça me fait penser à chrysalide et transformation donc... Zuko...

**Veille**

 

Zuko dormait. Iroh veillait. C'était tout ce qu'Iroh pouvait faire pour le moment de toute façon. Plus tard, il laisserait son neveu pour organiser leur départ. Plus tard, il irait voir son frère pour lui annoncer qu'il accompagnerait Zuko dans son exil. Plus tard, il partirait. Maintenant, il veillait, immobile, tandis que son neveu souffrait. Maintenant, il tenait la main de son neveu qui au milieu de son sommeil douloureux réclamait de temps en temps l'homme qui l'avait blessé, brulé et exilé.

Zuko dormait. Iroh veillait. De temps en temps, Iroh se levait. Il avait besoin d'eau s'il voulait faire baisser la fièvre de Zuko. Zuko dormait. Iroh veillait et quand il n'était pas trop occupé à passer un linge humide sur le front, le visage et les épaules de son neveu, il lui tenait la main. Comme des années plus tôt. Zuko dormait. Iroh veillait et priait. Son neveu avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait libéré le bison volant de l'Avatar. La transformation qu'il avait tant espérée était arrivée.

Iroh dormait. Zuko veillait. Zuko réfléchissait. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il le savait. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs. Il l'avait trahi. Il comprendrait parfaitement que son oncle refuse de lui pardonnait mais au plus profond de lui, il espérait.

Iroh était réveillé. Zuko parlait. Zuko pleurait. Iroh écoutait. Enfin, ses prières avaient été exaucées.

 

* * *

 


End file.
